1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby crib, more particularly to a baby crib including a top frame unit that can be disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable baby crib 1 is shown to include a foldable bottom frame unit 11, a rectangular top frame unit 13, and four upright support rods 12 that interconnect the bottom frame unit 11 and the top frame unit 13.
The top frame unit 13 includes four angled couplers 131 and four top frame rods 132. Each of the couplers 131 is mounted on top of a respective one of the support rods 12. Each of the top frame rods 132 has opposite ends connected pivotally to an adjacent pair of the couplers 131, and includes a pair of rod segments 133 interconnected pivotally by a pivot joint 134. Therefore, each of the top frame rods 132 is foldable at the respective pivot joint 134. Each of the pivot joints 134 has a lock control unit 135 associated operably therewith to prevent undesired folding of the corresponding top frame rod 132, thereby enhancing stability of the baby crib 1.
However, when the conventional baby crib 1 is folded, the folded top frame rods 132 take up a lot of space. In particular, since the pivot joints 134 have a relatively complicated structure, they are bulky and prevent the support rods 12 from being brought close to each other when the conventional baby crib 1 is folded. As a result, high packaging and transport costs are incurred even when the conventional baby crib 1 is folded. Moreover, the inclusion of the lock control units 135 in the pivot joints 134 increases the complexity and manufacturing costs of the pivot joints 134.